


Make Wakanda Great Again. Pamiętnik W'Kabiego

by vanitachi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, Trump is an asshole, Wakandyjski przemysł tekstylny, Wy też nie kupujcie, a poza tym będą straszne sceny o których dzieci nie powinny czytać, ani innego bullshitu, dzieci-sio, haft ręczny krzyżykowy, kto królowi zabroni w otagowanym fiku, kto mi zabroni, kup pan czapeczkę, make America great and do not choose this jerk again, nie tylko Erik używa brzydkich słów na swoim blogasku, plz, rhino from the rainbow nie kupuje czapeczki, spoilery o awokado, suchary subsaharyskie, szczególnie murów na granicy z Meksykiem, tytanowy koncert życzeń, tytany wio, zwłaszcza tytany wyspecjalizowane w burzeniu murów mile widziane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Pod panowaniem króla T’Challi i jego To Skomplikowane N’Jadaki Wakanda kwitnie. Wakandyjski przemysł tekstylny też kwitnie. W’Kabi jako szef ochrony trochę podpadł, więc teraz szuka nowej pracy. I ma świetny pomysł na rozkręcanie biznesu.





	Make Wakanda Great Again. Pamiętnik W'Kabiego

Wtorek  
Wczoraj księżniczka Shuri pokazała mi, co to internet. Ale czad! Teraz wiem, co się na świecie dzieje!

Wtorek  
Dzisiaj księżniczka Shuri pomogła mi założyć bloga! Ale czad! Teraz świat wie, co się u mnie dzieje!

Wtorek, pierwszy wpis na blogu  
Zjadłem awokado.

Środa  
W internecie sprawdziłem, co się dzieje w tych słynnych Stanach Zjednoczonych, do których król T’Challa lata na misje. Amerykanie jedzą hamburgery i noszą czapeczki „Make America Great Again”. Ale czad! Też chcę taką czapeczkę!

Środa  
I zjadłbym sobie hamburgera. Musi być lepszy od awokado. Ale żona woli awokado, bo są łatwe w przygotowaniu.

Środa  
Wystarczy wyciągnąć talerz i podać na nim awokado. Już umiem sam sobie pokroić i nie jem pestki. Gorzka jakaś. 

Środa  
A skorka długo lezy na zoladku

Czwartek  
ERUEKA!11!!

Czwartek  
Będę robił czapeczki „Make Wakanda Great Again”. Na pewno znajdą fanów. Tylko muszę je wypromować.

Czwartek  
Erik pomógł mi założyć stronę W’Kabi Czapeczki One True Only Wakanda. Zapraszam na moją stronę: WKabiCzapeczkiOneTrueOnlyWakanda.stupidmemes.wak

Czwartek  
Erik pomógł mi założyć Facebooka! Polubcie moją stronę na Facebooku!!!1!  
www.facebook//trumpsiezesra

W dowód wdzięczności podarowałem Erikowi jedną z moich nowatorskich, prototypowych czapeczek. Jest ręcznie haftowana. Ale po wyszyciu trzech czapeczek palce mnie bolą, zatrudnię do tego Chińczyków. Nakia na pewno zna jakichś, ona jest taka światowa. Uwaga, nawiązujemy współpracę z Chinami!1!

Piątek  
Erik nosi moją czapeczkę. Trochę przerobił napis. Na „Make Wakanda Gay”. Mówi, że w ramach “personalizacji”. Potem sprawdzę, co to znaczy.

Piątek  
Celem rozreklamowania produktu i poszerzenia targetu sfokusowanego na nowe rynki zbytu podarowałem drugą czapeczkę królowi T’Challi. Król T’Challa spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. Może też wolałby mieć taką spersonalizowaną? Ale jako król całej Wakandy chyba nie powinien się kierować swoimi partykularnymi interesami, prawda? Czekam na Wasze opinie!!1

Komentarze: 0

Sobota  
Została mi już tylko jedna czapeczka. A popyt przecież rośnie. Nakia nie chce mi załatwić taniej siły roboczej z Chin. No wiecie? Wszędzie zawiść i niezrozumienie! Może poproszę króla T’Challę o wsparcie dla gospodarczych inicjatyw lokalnych małych i drobnych przedsiębiorców? Czekam na Wasze opinie!1!

Komentarze:0

Sobota  
Byłem na rannej audiencji. Król T’Challa kazał mi napisać podanie.

Księżniczka Shuri nie chce mi pomóc z pisaniem podania.

Żona nie chce mi pomóc z pisaniem podania.

Erik zgodził się mi pomóc z pisaniem podania.

Teraz podanie wygląda jak scenariusz sesji BDSM. To też się nazywa personalizacja. Erik obiecał, że sam złoży je u stóp jego wysokości.

Wszystkie wieczorne audiencje zostały odwołane. Dlaczego???

Niedziela  
Nie jestem babą, więc podjąłem męską decyzję, że celem poprawienia wizerunku mojej firmy podaruję swoją ostatnią czapeczkę Kapitanowi Ameryce. Na pewno się ucieszy. Będzie nosić ją z godnością i zadawać kłam wszystkiemu, co brzydkiego mówią o moich czapeczkach hejterzy z internetów.

Poniedziałek  
Kapitan Ameryka nie chce mojej czapeczki. Dlaczego???

Wtorek  
Hura! Sierżant Barnes przyjął moją czapeczkę! 

Środa  
Sierżant Barnes nałożył moją czapeczkę na słomiany pomnik prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Donalda Trumpa, który stoi przy kwaterze sierżanta Barnesa i Kapitana Ameryki!

Czwartek  
Sierżant Barnes strzela do pomnika prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Donalda Trumpa. Dlaczego???

Czwartek  
Czyżby robota sowietów???

Czwartek  
Sierżant Barnes mówi, że to takie ćwiczenia.

Czwartek  
Ale przecież może uszkodzić moją czapeczkę. Co za dzicz!

Niedziela  
ONE TRUE ONLY WAKANDA – czapeczki! Nowe wzory! Obczajajcie na:

Wakandazon/back-to-black-manysizes  
Wakandazon/88czapeczkastylowatanio  
Wakandazon/deutschlanduberales-fajna-czapeczka  
Wakandazon/kukluxklanmotiv- chłopiec-dziewczynka-czapeczka

Niedziela  
Niejaki MadTitan1992 chciał zamówić u mnie czapeczki. Z napisem „Make Galaxy Great Again”. Ale hurtowo. Trzy miliardy. Na jutro.  
Pojebało go?!  
Gość myśli, że pstryknę palcami i samo się zrobi?!! Olewam kutafona. Od dziś TYLKO POWAŻNE OFERTY!!! Czekam na Wasze propozycje!

Komentarze: 0

Poniedziałek  
Król T’Challa chce się ze mną rozmówić w sprawie czapeczek. W weekend na mojej stronie internetowej zaproponowałem kilka modnych historycznych wzorów. Nawiązałem też współpracę z niemieckimi fanami sieci Uber. Mam już swój wkład w promowanie rodzimych wartości i wymianę międzykulturową. Król T’Challa na pewno jest ze mnie zadowolony.

Poniedziałek  
Król T’Challa nie jest ze mnie zadowolony.

Poniedziałek  
Co to jest ta 3. rzesza?

Poniedziałek  
Ktos zawirusował moja strone. Dlaczego??:/

Poniedziałek  
Księzniczka Shuri nie chce odwirusowac moje strony!1! Dlaczego??/?

PEWNIE NIE UMIE! 

ACH, TE BABY!

Poniedziałek  
Żona wyrzuciła mój kocyk do bajorka dla nosorożców i kazała spać na zewnątrz!!1 DLACZEGO MNIE TO SPOTYKA!?!

Poniedziałek  
No dlaczego???

Poniedziałek  
Myślicie, że to wina masonerii??? Bo tak pisze w internecie.

Poniedziałek  
Król T’Challa nie chce mnie przyjąć na audiencję, chociaż zaznaczyłem, ze mam ważną sprawę – masoni chcą zniszczyć Wakandę i nie wiadomo, jak sobie radzić z naszymi babami, co grozi upadkiem tradycyjnych wakandyjskich wartości.

Czekam na Wasze opinie!!!1

Komentarze: 0

Poniedziałek  
Król T’Challa nie odbiera.

Zadzwonię do Erika.

Erik też nie odbiera. Dlaczego???

Powiem mu jutro, że już nie jest moim kumplem, tylko wredną ciotą i pedałem.

Wtorek  
Powiedziałem Erikowi, że już nie jest moim kumplem, tylko wredną ciotą i pedałem. Erik powiedział, że w takim razie nie zaproszą mnie z T’Challą na swój ślub. Jak to – nie zaproszą? Chciałem przygotować stoisko z moimi czapeczkami!

Wtorek  
I zrobić dla pary młodej specjalne czapeczki ślubne z jakimś śmiesznym cytatem.

Wtorek  
Niewdzięczni!!!1!

Wtorek  
Kojarzycie jakieś fajne cytaty na ślubne czapeczki? 

Komentarze: 0

Wtorek  
Na kolację znowu jest awokado z lodówki. Za to mojej żony nigdzie nie ma. Na lodówce zostawiła mi karteczkę, że jedzie z Ayo i Aneką dopilnować tworzenia obozu szkoleniowego dla rekrutek. Akurat! Znam te dwie! Pewnie chcą sobie razem z moją żonką plotkować o szamponach i facetach. ACH, TE BABY!

Wtorek  
Jakieś małe to awokado.

Wtorek  
Znacie jakieś fajne przepisy na potrawy z awokado? Czekam na Wasze komentarze!!!

Komentarze: 0

Wtorek  
Gdzie w Wakandzie robi się zakupy spożywcze? Bo mi się skończyło awokado…

Wtorek  
DO DUPY Z TYMI CZAPECZKAMI!!!1! Moze jednak bede sprzedawac hamburgery? 

Wtorek  
Czekam na Wasze komentarze!!!1!


End file.
